24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8 antagonists
This is a list of characters who were antagonists during Season 8. Russian conspirators * Mikhail Novakovich - the Russian foreign minister and delegate to the peace accords; directly supported Samir Mehran's coup against President Omar Hassan * Pavel - Novakovich's hired Red Square assassin. Killed Samir Mehran to cover up Novakovich's connection, then assassinated Renee Walker on suspicion that she recognized him during the process. Kamistan splinter cell * Samir Mehran: Co-conspirator in charge of Farhad's rendezvous point with plans and a crew of his own ** Tarin Faroush: One of the conspiracy's leaders and deep cover operatives ** Ahman: Technician who worked to arm the dirty bomb ** Ali: Samir's lieutenant ** Marcos Al-Zacar: One of Samir's men, he was chosen to eliminate Farhad Hassan ** Hamid: Terrorist who helped Tarin escape from the NYPD ** Dana Walsh: a mole at CTU working for Mehran ** Navid: One of Samir's men, he oversaw the transfer of Omar Hassan to Samir * Farhad Hassan: Betrayed his brother Omar Hassan in an effort to make Kamistan a nuclear power * General Wasim: A leader of the elements in Kamistan who planned the coup against Omar ** Farrin: Soldier loyal to Wasim * General Amiri & network of coup supporters: more than 65 of them were arrested by Omar's security forces, including a cousin of Jamot Red Square crime syndicate * Sergei Bazhaev: Boss of the syndicate ** Josef Bazhaev: Son and advisor of Sergei ** Oleg Bazhaev: Younger son of Sergei suffering from radiation poisoning ** Davros: Professional killer and gang sub-commander hired to assassinate Omar Hassan *** Spotter: Worked beneath Davros, attempted to take out Victor Aruz *** Sniper: Worked beneath Davros, attempted to take out Victor Aruz ** Dimitri: Sergei's primary trigger man *** Andre: Accomplice of Dmitri *** Mikhail: Accomplice of Dmitri ** Luka: Tasked by Bazhaev to transport the nuclear fuel rods *** Anton: Driver of Luka's truck with the fuel rods ** Bazhaev's bodyguard: One of Sergei's bodyguard who warned him when Farhad arrived. American sedition group * General David Brucker: Influential military leader who plotted to kidnap Omar Hassan to placate terrorists, against the President's will * Rob Weiss: reluctant participant in Brucker's plot to subvert President Taylor ** Adrion Bishop: serviceman loyal to Gen. Brucker & an opponent of President Taylor's decision *** Donner: one of Bishop's men *** Mathis: one of Bishop's men Russian gun smugglers * Vladimir Laitanan: Powerful Russian gangster who was CTU's best lead in the Red Square investigation ** Lugo Elson: Vladimir's lieutenant who implicitly mistrusted Renee Walker Others * John Mazoni: Corrupt NYPD officer who mistook Jack Bauer for a cop killer and beat him severely * Kevin Wade: Used intimidation to blackmail Dana Walsh about her secretive past and to rob an NYPD evidence lock-up ** Nick Coughlin: Kevin's friend who robbed the NYPD evidence lock-up and severely beat NYPD officer Chiarella Before Day 8 The following three men, though not active during Day 8, were co-conspirators with Red Square until they were eliminated at the start of the day: * Victor Aruz: Leader of the group of smugglers hired by Red Square to escort Russian hitmen into the USA ** Manuel Escobar: One of Victor's men who was killed before or at the start of Day 8 ** Mauricio Tellez: One of Victor's men who was killed before or at the start of Day 8 The following three men, though not criminally active during Day 8, were once part of Laitanan's Russian gang: * Ziya Dakhilov: An associate of Vladimir Laitanan under house arrest during Day 8 * Andrew Gecelovsky: Arrested during Renee's sting operation six years earlier * Paul Gecelovsky: Arrested during Renee's sting operation six years earlier Category:Lists * * *